Blood Lust
by RoseLawton
Summary: Thorn and Violet are desperately in love.. but would anything come between them? Gore? femmslash, sex, cheesiness, vampires. Please review so I have some feedback from you guys D: Thank you so much to all that have read, I just want to know if you think it's okay or not DX **first story I've written**
1. Chapter 1

**Bite Me**

**Chapter One- Sight's set**

Setting my feet up on the desk, I made myself comfortable in the humid classroom as I watched my class enter, growling lightly as each student looked in my direction, but averted their eyes quickly. Pathetic humans. I was quite small for my age, but even their thick skulls could work out that crossing me would be trouble. The slags were the last to enter the classroom; they were laughing and talking loudly- until they saw me. Their faces dropped and turned pale as the room went silent. I smirked cockily as they made their way to their seats and the lesson began.

I was never an emotional girl, emotions show weakness. And the last thing I should be thought of is weak. It helped that I could read everyone else's emotions; usually fear of me or lust; you could smell the testosterone building up in the sweaty classroom. But I was used to this. This is only the most recent school I've been forced to in order to keep the appearances up, yet I've made everyone putty in my hands. My thoughts were shattered when a new scent filled the air. I brought my yellow eyes up from the window and was faced with the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes upon. It was only a few seconds later that I actually regained my consciousness, stunned as I realised I'd been staring at her. What the hell was I doing?

"I-I'm Thorn... the new student?" She stated to the absent minded teacher.

"Ah, yes. Take a seat at the back please; try to follow along with the lesson."

I watched intently as she nervously shuffled to the back, tripping as she reached the desk next to mine. "Are you okay?" I whispered, offering my hand out for her, and immediately wished I hadn't when her soft skin touched mine and shivers ran across my body. This is bad.

"Um.. I..." Thorn whispered. I could read what she was feeling. Nervousness, embarrassment and... Love? Surely she can't be feeling the same for me?

Thorn slowly rose to her seat and rested her beautiful face on her hand and tousled her black hair as it fell to the side of her neck, exposing the soft pale skin of her neck. How I'd love to sink my teeth into that beautiful skin. Before I knew it, class was over and everyone was rushing to their next class. However, I was left in the corridor, my head swimming with longing for that girl.

Thorns POV

My first day went by like a drunk Friday night. After my electric encounter with the yellow- eyed girl in McGowan's class I was left a little stunned. But I decided to carry on and brush the feeling away. For the rest of the day I felt eyes watching me, and finally I decided to find out who they belonged to. Turning my head to the side of me, there I saw that yellow eyed girl. I couldn't push her out of my thoughts, no matter how hard I tried, and I have a feeling it was the same for her. Sorting my hair out and brushing down my black clothes I decided to confront her.

"Who are you?" I asked, with a pissed off tone to my voice. She had no right whatsoever to watch me all day.

"Violet. Something I can help you with?" She replied plainly.

"Yes, actually. Why have you been watching me all day? Who do you think you a-"

But I was cut off by Violet pushing me to the lockers and placing her soft lips onto mine, giving me a tender kiss. I gasped but somehow found myself returning the kiss passionately, closing the gap between us. In those few seconds of our intimate embrace it felt as if the world had stopped just for that moment, there was electricity running along my skin and my heart was going in overdrive. How was this even happening? We broke apart and were left staring at each other, captivated in one another's eyes, the want for one another becoming unbearable. But breaking our moment, the bell rang loud in our ears, indicating final class.

We wandered slowly to our next class in silence, the awkwardness becoming apparent as my brain was somewhere else- remembering that kiss.

We sat down at the back of the muggy classroom as Violet quickly dismissed any wary looks from the others. How many people had seen? I couldn't get the butterflies out of my stomach, as much as I tried. I shouldn't be feeling this way, I didn't even know the girl. But I couldn't deny that I did have such strong feelings for her. I wanted to take her in my arms for her to protect me and love me and never let me go. All this from one touch and one kiss. I must be crazy.

Disrupting me from my manic thoughts, a folded note slid onto my desk.

_Come to my place tonight. We need to talk. My address is on the back._

_The kiss was beautiful. Thank you._

_Violet. Xxx_

And there I sat, gawping at the note like a fish. Before I knew it, the end of the day had arrived and I was making my way home.

Violet's POV

Sitting on my double bed that night I was shaking uncontrollably. I still couldn't understand why I needed her. I craved her scent, her being near me. I wanted her by my side every second possible so I knew she was safe and mine. Mine. If only. Then I started to wonder whether she would actually show tonight.. I mean, there were more than enough reasons why she wouldn't but.. I knew she felt what I felt. I knew it. But that didn't stop the doubts I had and the nervousness that was building up inside me. My hands were sweaty and clammy and my body was tense. I checked the time to see how long I had to wait in anticipation. _8:15 PM. _I decided I'd take a shower to get ready and wash away the sweat beads forming on my body. Plus I wanted to make myself look as inviting as possible.

Stepping out of the shower, hair dripping wet and a towel around my body, I had just started to find something to wear when the scent hit me again. That sweet, unforgettable scent. Completely ignoring that I looked like hell and that I was wearing nothing but a towel, I ran to the door and let her in. Immediately I was taken aback by how breathtaking she is. It was like when I was her for the first time that morning, times a million. And there I was, left standing there wide eyed at this fallen angel before me.

"I'm sorry I'm early, I.. I couldn't keep away from you." Thorn gushed, her soft cheeks tinting red.

My heart skipped a beat.

"You're so beautiful Thorn" I whispered tenderly and brushed my fingers lightly against her soft cheek as I leaned in to press my lips to hers once more; except this time, it was filled with even more need for one another and was almost like a confession of our love. The kiss lasted a few minutes, and eventually we brought ourselves to stop. Saying nothing, I took her delicate little hand in mine and led her to the bedroom.

_Do I tell her?_

Slipping onto my velvet bed I tapped the space next to me, inviting her to sit. Bringing my eyes up to hers, I found myself getting lost in those captivating emerald eyes once more.

* * *

_Hey everyone, I hope you liked this chapter... this is my first time doing something like this so I'm just trying to find my feet really (: thanks to my beautiful fiance for giving me advice because I'm too blonde to figure fanfiction out on my own!  
__Pleasepleaseplease R&R, any constructive criticism or ideas are more than welcome, and just tell me if you like it, it would be nice to know what you think!  
love, Beth (:  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Thorn took a seat next to me and waited in silently as I went through the words in my head. I could notice her getting uneasy the longer I took with my decision. There were so many possibilities that could happen after I told her. The worst being that we both die. But I tried not to focus on that so much, as thinking of losing her would make my heart break. Running my hands through my damp hair nervously, I cleared my throat.

"Would you listen to what I have to say?" I said, barely audible.

"Of course." She took my hand in reassurance to prove she meant it.

Taking a deep breath, I started to explain.

Thorns POV

As I unlocked my car, I turned my head to look at the sincere face staring from the window. With a small wave, I climbed inside and shut the door. I didn't even bother turning the ignition; I sat there in silence, going over what I had just experienced, in my head. I seemed to shut off from the world for a bit, deep in thought. And then I imagined it. Drinking blood. Hot red eyes. Opal white skin. Immortality. Eternity.. with her. But the scariest part of this was that it wasn't just some blurry and insane fantasy, I could see it happening. I could _see_ it. Is this my future?

Beginning to turn the ignition, something knocked on the window, making me scream. I turned to the window and realised it was Violet. Blushing, I rolled down the window.

"You scared the crap out of me."

"I decided I need to stay with you on the way home, I need to know you're safe. I don't trust the dark." She announced, not asking to stay with me, telling me. I could get used to someone being protective of me.

"Climb in babe."

Violet seemed tense the whole journey home, like there was something she needed to say. She kept 'sneaking' looks at me to make sure I was okay, and I saw but pretended I didn't. I didn't want to embarrass her. Pulling over at my house, I stopped the car and turned to her.

"What's wrong? Is there something else you need to tell me?" I asked, looking straight into those yellow eyes of hers. They had begun forming orange fading into red around the pupil, which as I've been told, means she's starting to get hungry.

"No.. not yet, at least." She shifted uncomfortably.

Frowning, I unclipped my seatbelt.

"I have to leave. See you.. when I see you." I muttered, annoyed that she was keeping something from me. Okay, so I'd only known this woman a day. But she'd trusted me already with everything she went over, so how could she keep something else from me? It could be anything. Opening my car door, I started to climb out when a cold hand grasped my wrist.

"Please, don't be angry at me. I understand that it sucks that I'm keeping this from you but I just don't have the heart to tell you. You need to let this sink in. I'll tell you soon, when you've come to a decision. It will seem clearer tomorrow, and I'll explain more, you're just gonna have to trust me."

Sighing, I held her beautifully soft hand in mine and looked into her eyes. The moonlight was reflecting in those pools of flames that were her eyes and we seemed to have our own conversation just from staring at each other; we knew what we meant from our intense gaze.

"I trust you."

Throwing myself onto my bed, I stared up at my ceiling. _Holy shit it's been a long day_, I thought to myself. I just wanted to curl into a ball and drift into a lifetime of sleep but I knew I couldn't rest. Hauling myself up from my bed, I pulled my clothes over my head and threw them onto my floor, landing in a crumpled heap. Removing the rest of what I was wearing, I sunk my toes into my fluffy carpet, instantly relaxing myself as I made my way to my shower. I was sure I'd sweated more today being nervous around Violet than I ever had in my life. I climbed in and turned it on, just standing there letting the steaming water wash over me.

I was wrapped up in thoughts of that beautiful woman when I was brought back to reality- a creaking against the bathroom door catching my attention. Who the hell is in my room?

Violet's POV

After I gave her a soft kiss goodbye, I watched that angelic woman make her way into her home. I was left staring at her door in a gaze for what must've been 5 minutes when I finally returned from my daze, realising I was still stood outside my mate's house like a stalker.

And yes, mate.

That's what I couldn't bring myself to tell her. Similar to wolves, vampires have mates. The one they were destined to be with for eternity. Vampires aren't even considered as living until they have found their mate. But there's a catch. If you've found your mate, they need to be changed within 3 weeks, or you are both killed by the head of your coven in fear that your mate will reveal us to the humans. But of course, if they are changed before then you are free to create your own coven together and do as you wish.

It just puts us under so much pressure for my Thorn to be changed within 20 days. It just so happens that the head of my coven is my father. This in turn means that he will not be so strict about the rules. But I need to tell my sweetheart, she deserves to know.

And that's when I decided to scale the wall to her bedroom and tell her. I got into her room with no trouble, the sweet scent of my mate making all my senses so much more alert. I heard a soft humming and the pattering of a shower and leaned against her bathroom door, it giving out a creek.

Instantly the adorable humming stopped and I heard her fumbling around turning the shower off and getting a towel. The door swung open, catching me by surprise and almost causing me to fall over. Looking up, I met a shocked Thorn, her beautiful turquoise eyes wide in fear. I gave her a nervous grin and noticed the stance she was in and what she was holding. She had a large shampoo bottle in her hand, ready to beat the intruder. As soon I noticed this I was in fits of laughter, a couple of tears escaping my eyes. How she thought shampoo was going to do much was beyond me!

And then I really looked at her.. and immediately stopped laughing.. and breathing.

She was wearing nothing but a towel, her slightly tanned skin covered in small beads of water, her hair was soaking wet and sticking to her face and neck, and boy, those eyes were brighter than what I'd ever seen. She was staring at me, trying to look angry, but I could see through that. I knew she was really relieved it was me and excited I was here, but still a little peeved I'd scared her and then laughed at her.

"What are you doing here? Do you make a habit of wanting to scare the life out of me? Cus I'm pretty sure one day I will end up having a heart attack and I will blame my death on you." She rushed.

I grinned uncontrollably at her fake anger and plain adorableness. "How can you blame it on me if you're dead?" I teased, making her growl a little. My god that was sexy. I was just trying my hardest not to let my knees give way at her sexiness.

"..Any way I can help you then? There's clearly a reason for you to be here." She asked, re-drawing her curtains.

"I need to tell you. Sit down." I said, needing to get this out of the way so I knew exactly how she felt and then I could do something about controlling myself.

"As you know.. You're my mate." I started, as Thorn nodded.

"Well.. Once vampires have found their mates.. they have to change them within 21 days or the leader of their coven will kill them both." Her eyes widened.

"I know how much pressure this is putting on you and I know it may not seem like you have a choice but I promise you, you do. If you want to stay as you are that's not a problem, we can elope and survive. But if you want to change.." I paused.

"Then I won't stop you. But it would be in the last few of the 20 days left that we have. I want you to savour your human life as much as possible before the change. Please, tell me what you want."

A good minute went by of silence as we stared intensely into one another's eyes, Thorn's beautiful turquoise eyes growing brighter with every second. I could feel little beads of sweat forming on my forehead as I waited anxiously for her reply.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, she broke the silence.

"L-let me spend e-eternity with you." She stuttered, treating me to that perfect little smile of hers. Just that small sentence made my brain go fuzzy and butterflies fly around all hyper in my tummy. This.. Perfect woman.. This beautiful person, right in front of me, wanted to spend eternity by my side. My self control was running thin not to just pounce on her and show her what she meant to me.

"Are you sure?" I beamed, not wanting to wait another minute to pounce on her.

"I promise" She giggled adorably.

And that was all it took for me to pounce on her and kiss her tenderly, one hand running through her slightly less damp hair, the other holding her hand, all connection with her perfect skin making my body hot and tingly, wanting more of her. God she tasted amazing. Tightening my grip slightly in her hair, I slipped my tongue into her mouth, resulting in a beautiful moan escaping from her throat, making me ache for her. Moaning back, I pushed her gently down onto the bed, all the while our kiss getting deeper and more passionate, our bodies moving against each others, desperate for more. I began to pull my clothes off for her, needing our skin together even more. Once I was wearing nothing I slowly pulled the towel away from her heated body, and gazing down at the nakedness I had put before me and gasping at how perfect she was, causing a small giggle from my woman, obviously seeing my reaction to her body. Hesitantly bringing my eyes back up to her, I noticed she was doing just the same to me, flicking her gorgeous eyes over my body as I giggled in return and pounced on her, and slipping my tongue far into her mouth, her tongue out of the way, letting me gain entrance. I brought my mouth to her ear, breathing into in and kissing and nibbling it, moaning whenever she moaned, our bodies and minds and hearts already starting to become one. I pulled her perfect soft body tight to mine as I planted passionate kisses along her neck, biting softly every now and then. I started to trail my kisses down past her collarbone, and carrying on to her gorgeous breasts, taking her nipple into my mouth and licking and teasing it, hanging on to every moan escaping her lips- every moan making me wetter and wetter. I stroked my hand up her smooth thigh, starting to stroke her lips and moving on to the inside of her lips. _ Holy shit, she's almost as wet as me!_ I thought, as I moaned at her reaction. This intimate and romantic experience was sending electric shocks through me, wanting her to feel how much I loved her, wanting her to know that this wasn't just sex, we were making love because it means everything.

Slowly rubbing her wetness, I put my fingers just inside her, more moans making my heart go like crazy, till finally I couldn't stop myself and I pushed my fingers deep inside my Thorn, making her gasp for air as I started to make love to her fast and deep, our bodies together as one. Her breathtaking groans were getting louder and louder, giving me butterflies every time. I slowly kissed down her completely perfect body, and kissed and nibbled at her thighs before slipping my tongue inside her, coming a little from the reaction and how amazing she tasted. She moaned and writhed beneath me as I took her clit into my mouth and played with it with my tongue, making her scream my name and grip onto me, again, making me come again. I licked her cum up, loving her taste in my mouth, before pulling her to me again, whispering into her ear how much I loved her and how perfect she was to me. Breathless and shaky, we pulled the covers over us and held each other close even though we were naked, not caring because we had just shared the most beautiful and intimate experience. Stroking her sweet smelling hair, (just like the rest of her) we slowly drifted into sleep in each other's arms.

_:O rudey, I know! I hope you liked this chapter; sorry it's all long and rambley D: Again, any ideas or constructive criticism is more than welcome, but please don't be mean, I'm only little._

_For my sweetheart. I love you.  
And of course, love all of you too! Please R&R, thank you for reading!:D_

_Beth (:_


	3. Chapter 3

Thorns POV 

Breathless and speechless at our perfect experience we held eachother close and stroked eachother tenderly to sleep. But sleep wasn't rest. At least not for me. That gorgeous woman I fell asleep with infected my dreams, insuring that not even one minute was spent not thinking about her. I saw a vivid picture of blood red roses scattered around a small place with chairs and an aisle. I saw a wedding arch at the end of the aisle with roses woven into it, each one a more intense blood red than the last. I was standing under this arch when faint music begun to play, and as I turned to look at what was happening I was met with the most incredible sight. My mate, eyes more yellow than ever, nearly brimming over with tears of happiness as she made her way elegantly down the aisle. But I could see that she was trying to contain herself from bounding over to me and clinging like a baby monkey, because that's the love I could see in her eyes. After what felt like years my little vampire was opposite me with her restrained tears now flowing freely down her cheeks, the biggest grin plastered on her opal face. I reached out and wiped the tears away for her as we finished our vows which resulted in cheering from everyone that was once seated and we were pulled into a passionate kiss as we were announced as married. And that's when I woke up, pining for Violets' touch. I yawned quietly and turned to face her, and almost fell out of bed when I was met with two glowing turquoise eyes, glowing and unblinking. I quickly snuck a peek at the clock next to the bed. _3:47am_. Why was she awake at this time? Almost as if she read my mind, Violets warm, sweet breath ran over my neck as she whispered to me in the darkness.  
"I guess you had the dream too then..?" she grinned down at me. Playing dumb, I asked what she was talking about so I could see if she really had the dream too.

"Sweetheart I know you had the dream too. It's a connection; we're mates..." A pause.  
"And that wasn't just a dream, that was the future." She beamed at me.

I just stared at her, waiting for a further explanation.  
Violet giggled at me and started to elaborate more, a few flyaway hairs resting across her face, begging me to stroke it. I pulled my body to hers, only then realising that we were still naked and holding her even closer when I realised, sparks setting my body on fire. As I brushed the few stray hairs away from her face she smiled shyly and broke the silence.  
"Because we've found eachother.. Because our bond is so close.. we got to see something big in our future. It will happen again at different points in our lives, for the big things that will happen in time or that should happen. And once we've made our own coven.. we will be able to feel what eachother feel and talk through our mind. We'll be able to with all of our coven, but only if we invite them to the conversation. Which means we can have our own.. private chats" she whispered, winking at me. I giggled and rolled on top of her, tangling the covers in us and blowing raspberries on her neck as she squirmed around in fits of laughter.

Eventually I stopped and held her again, my heart thumping in my chest, making my pulse rise to a quick rate. "So... we're getting married?" I asked quietly, anxious for her reply.

"Our future is what you want it to be. So... if you want that for us then that is what it will be."  
My pulse stopped for what must've been 3 seconds as my breath was caught in my throat.

"That's what I want it to be, Violet" I quickly choked out, blushing in the darkness.

Violets' POV

The next thing I know I'm rolling around with my woman, kissing her with so much passion my head could spontaneously combust, trying to fit "I love you"s in between our kisses. It felt like someone had fed millions of little butterflies a shitload of monster and let them loose inside my body. Eventually we ran out of energy, collapsing in the middle of the bed, clinging on to a couple of sheets for us to fall asleep in. We held onto eachother once more and drifted off to a peaceful sleep again.

I awoke in Thorns arms, butt naked and covered in sweat from all the action of last night, reminiscing on how the sweat got there and grinning my head off at the memories. I looked down at the equally naked woman laying next to me, making sweet little noises in her throat as she slept. I gently slipped out of bed and padded towards her shower, quickly freshening myself up before I gave her my surprise. Slipping my clothes on, I ran my fingers through my damp hair and tiptoed outside. Being a vampire definitely has its advantages, because I managed to run to the town in record time. I bought everything I needed and wasted no time in getting back home to my mate and preparing for when she awoke.

Sneaking in the house ninja style, I opened her bedroom door quietly and sat on the edge of the bed. I gave her a tender kiss to wake her up and she opened those beautiful sparkling turquoise eyes at me, giving me the most adorable and mind-blowing smile I've ever had the pleasure of seeing. I slowly held up my hands and gave her the beautiful midnight blue roses I'd bought and the big breakfast I'd picked up for us when we were out. I like a girl with a hearty appetite! She gasped a little and I noticed a red hue appearing on her soft cheeks as she looked at the gifts with a grin.

"You didn't have to yakno honey" she grinned up at me, giving me a huge appreciative kiss to show she was thankful at what I had made the effort for.

"Anything for my mate" I replied, placing the roses onto the bedside table and sitting up next to the beautiful little woman I was going to spend my life with. Handing her the McDonald's breakfast our tummies grumbled in unison and we both giggled and filled up on the meal, talking about anything and everything, desperate to get to know eachother as the soul mates we were. I knew I wanted to know her like the back of my hand.

We decided not to go into school and stay at home in our undies playing video games together and getting to know eachother really well. By the evening we had taken in so much about eachother and had such a perfect day that I already had something planned for a couple days time that would make my sweet heart understand just one trillionth of what she meant to me.

_Just you wait, Thorn_. I thought to myself as I stroked her to sleep, and we fell into another peaceful dream in eachothers arms again.

_I'm really sorry this chapter's really short... and kinda boring :L BUTBUTBUT. Theres more ahead so please don't give up on me just yet _

_Again, thank you muchly for reading this and please review if you like this or have any feedback!_

_Love you guys (:_

_This is for you my Holly, I love you (: xxx_

_Beetthhhhhhhh XD_


	4. Chapter 4

Violets' POV

I woke up 2 hours after falling asleep, feeling restless because my mate was right next to me sleeping soundly. After watching her dreaming peacefully for an hour I'd come to my decision. I smartened myself up a bit, again, being as silent as possible so I didn't wake Thorn. The gaunt moon was high in the night sky, beckoning me to satisfy my thirst. I could feel myself getting stronger and my suppressed vampire was getting harder to keep within, my gums already starting to writhe with my new, more vicious teeth pushing through. Boy was I thirsty.

I mind linked the closest members of my coven and my father to come and meet me at our feeding place. They were all awake already which didn't come as a surprise to me, we don't need much sleep, if any. Our coven was at Bleakshadow woods within two minutes, and seeing them all made me realise that I was actually so nervous for this coven meeting, even though I was never nervous for them, after all, I was second in command after my father.

Our hunting teeth had already broken through by now, and we knew that before we could being the meeting formally we would have to feed; our vampires were turning needy and if we didn't feed soon we would turn to larger prey and let them take over.. This could result in a dead town by morning. Not the greatest idea if we wanted to keep our high coven status among the other covens.

"Let's feed" I growled out, and within 2 seconds everyone was in different directions, each catching their own prey and their own meal. Catching a tasty scent I set off to the East, finding a large male deer, and going in for the kill before it had the chance to even try to escape. Not that they would ever be able to outrun our kind. We were merciful though, not putting them through any pain.

I crashed in from the side, sinking my teeth into its throat- the vital shot. In 5 seconds I was down on the floor, laying it down so I could drain the blood comfortably, enjoying the familiar taste of the metallic, warm liquid sliding over my tongue and down my throat, making me feel stronger with every gulp. After I had taken all the blood from my kill I retracted from its throat, causing the thick blood to trickle down from my lips. I wiped the addictive taste from my mouth and buried the deer so that no one would come across something so suspicious.

I called the coven over to our meeting point once I had confirmation from all of them that they had buried their finished prey and started on how I would tell them about Thorn. We all sat in a rough circle and used one of our blue flame spells as a light source in the middle. (We had a few mage vampires in our coven.)

My father was the first one to speak up.

"You've found your mate haven't you," he stated briefly. "I can feel it."

"Yes.. I have. Her name is Thorn."  
A couple of gasps from my members escaped. Venom was the first to wolf whistle, followed by a few other males. Horny little buggers they are. There was only one other female in our coven, and that was Crowe. Crowe always envied the fact I was second in command, she craved every ounce of attention she could get and hated that people would listen to me. And oh yeah, she was convinced I was her mate. She'd been to extreme lengths to try and win me over. She was a heartless killer. I'd had people flirting with me before, and within days, each had mysteriously disappeared. We all knew it was her. She was confined for 5 weeks, her blood was brought to her and I let her know that she definitely had no chance in my own little way. With help from the mages in the coven, of course. I sent her a bouquet of flowers, with a note that read "_I will be with you until they die." _so we casted a spell on them to make them wilt as soon as she touched them. And I gave her a box of chocolates that made her smell like sewage for a whole week no matter how much she washed. Not that it was much of a change to what she normally smelled like anyway.

Anyway. Crowe heard about the coven meeting and insisted on coming too, even though she wasn't a high ranking in the coven whatsoever. As soon as Thorn was mentioned I could see her grip tightening on her thighs, ripping through her jeans with her long, dirty fingernails. I could see Jett trying to restrict her as her vampire was starting to lose control and she was beginning to be taken over. "Jett. I think it's best you took Crowe back home, she needs to calm down." My father ordered, and Jett put Crowe over his shoulder and sped off to our main coven home.

All eyes returned to me again.

"So when are you going to change her? How far into the process are you?" Father questioned, trying to show his authority but we all knew he was a big softie for me.

"Maybe in a couple of weeks? We've already started the bonding.. We made love. We had our first vision last night." I admitted, blushing slightly at the vivid dream we had.

"What was the vision Violet?" Father asked, the edges of his mouth forming a slight grin as his eyes perked up with a hint of excitement, all the guys leaning in a little more, also excited about the vision.

"A.. A wedding. We saw our wedding." I gushed, making everyone cheer and bundle on top of me to show they were proud. After a couple of minutes the excitement died down to a little buzzing tension in the air as my father called everyone to a hush to continue with the meeting.

"And when do you plan on the proposal?"  
"A few days perhaps. We need to build on us and get used to eachother a little more first." I replied, sitting on Shade's lap as he comforted me. I was always closest to Shade even though they all considered me as a sister... brother.. type figure.

"Bring her to her first coven meeting tomorrow night. Make sure she's prepared Violet." Father ordered, and we all stood and said our goodbyes for the night and parted.

Within 2 minutes I was back with my Thorn again, after what felt like an eternity apart from her. I brushed my teeth to get the taste out of my mouth and changed into nothing but a jumper so I was fresh as new. I gently looped my arm into Thorns' and placed myself inches away from her beautiful face. And for the rest of the night, I watched her sleeping sweetly, and smiled every time she made those adorable little noises in her throat while she dreamt. And I came to realise that in the space of 48 hours my life had changed completely. I didn't depend on anyone before, yet now I didn't want to spend more than 10 minutes apart from my mate, I needed her more than I'd needed anything in my life. Even blood. My vampire craved her every second, needing to know she was safe. And when I was with her I could keep my eyes off her, it seemed like every time I looked at her she got even more impossibly beautiful, and sometimes I even forgot to breathe. I couldn't even get enough of her perfect scent; every time I touched her it came off her even stronger, sending my senses crazy. Hell, she even looked impossibly perfect when she was just waking up and all groggy from her sleep and her hair sticking out how she wouldn't want it to be and the whole zombiefied look going on. But even more than all of this, she was such an amazing person. And I knew for a fact she'd make an amazing coven leader with me. There were no doubts in my mind that this was the woman I wanted to spend eternity with.

_Bit of a weird chapter :s I hope you like it! Again, please R&R, any feedback is welcome (:  
Love you guys.  
I love you Holly, mah inspiration.  
Beth (:_


	5. Chapter 5

Thorns' POV

I woke up in Violets' arms after having the best night's sleep in my life. There were little rays of sunlight seeping through my bedroom windows and the room was cool. I felt like I'd taken some sort of sleeping pill last night because I was so settled I didn't wake up at all- which was amazing considering I had a beautiful and very nearly naked woman in my bed. But hey. Today felt like a good day. I padded along to my bathroom to have my morning shower and was promptly followed by Voilet. Turning round, I raised my eyebrows as if to ask what she wanted.

"Mind if I join you honey?" she smiled sweetly at me.

I blushed a little before replying with an "of course" and we headed for the bathroom, Violet in front of me. Once we were in there with the door closed I tapped her gorgeous little arse playfully and we took our clothes off and got in the shower. After seeing eachother naked and wet, things soon turned hot as we made out passionately against my shower wall, the water bouncing off of our moving bodies, Violet pushing her crotch against mine teasingly.

After our shower/ make out session, we got ready for the day and it seemed as if Violet had something on her mind. After we were all dressed and sorted, I slipped my arms round her from behind, pulling her into an embrace.

"What's up beautiful?" I whispered softly.

"...I went to a coven meeting last night. They know I've found my mate. My Father has ordered to bring you to your first meeting tonight."

My heart was going like crazy. My mind was racing with pessimistic thoughts. _Shit, they won't like me. What is this for? Are they gonna judge me?_

As if to read my mind, (Yes, she was good at that) the beautiful woman stroked me to calm me down and reassured me.

"Baby they're so excited to meet you. All the guys are really proud that I've found my mate and they're gonna love you, I promise." She smiled up at me. How could I not believe that face? I leaned down a little and kissed her, grinning like a maniac by the time we had finished.

"Well in that case, I can't wait" I giggled, and skipped around to find something to eat and to make myself look a little more presentable.

We spent the day cuddling and discussing what would be going on at the meeting. I was forced to have a nap seeing as we would be up practically all night. I was warned about how they would need to feed before the meeting and that they would take it in turns to have their feed so I'd always have someone with me to protect me. Before I knew it, midnight had come and Violet was waking me up. "C'mon sweetheart, it's time." She gave me a small smile and picked me up bridal style, carrying me out of the house and locking the door.

"Hold on" she warned, and as I tightened my grip around her neck she was sprinting so fast everything was a blur. Within seconds we were in Bleakshadow woods, and I was face to face with a coven of what must've been 20 vampires. Violet put me down gently, and held my hand reassuringly to calm my nerves. All eyes were on me and I felt like I was about to pass out at any given moment.

"You must be Thorn." The most well- built man spoke up, an air of authority to his voice. His pale face looked perfectly sculpted into a strong frown and his chest was stuck out slightly, in a territorial manner.

"Y-yes" I just about squeaked.

"Welcome to the coven, little one." He grinned, and patted me on the shoulder warmly, all the hostile stares suddenly becoming friendly and welcoming. I could feel my anxiety ebbing away as each coven member went to feed and I had a conversation with each one that was looking after me at the time. They were all like brothers to Violet, and seriously protective. I seemed to have a bond with a guy called Shade the most though.. he also seemed like he was the closest to Violet and I loved it. Before long their thirsts were replenished and we were sitting around blue flames casted by the mage vampires.

"So, I hear you've had a vision little one." Violet's father spoke up, gazing across at me in her arms.  
"Yeah.. we did" I blushed. Why did they know about this?  
"Got a date yet?" he directed at Violet teasingly, earning evil looks from the little lady I was sitting on.

"Shut it before I come and throw you off the leadership and make myself 1st in command!" She shot back, playfully.

Then there was silence, for at least 3 minutes. They looked as if they were deep in conversation, but they weren't saying anything out loud.. _oh shit, they're mind linking eachother._ I realised. I hated not knowing what they were discussing, because I figured it involved me.

"That sounds like a plan then, young Violet." He broke the silence with.

"Stop giving it away you twat" She growled, smiling a little. Okay, we were gonna have a good talk when we got home.

"You have a busy night, youngling. I'll leave you to it. Coven dismissed." He smirked, and Violet rushed me home within minutes.

"You gonna explain what that whole secret conversation was about or am I going to have to tickle it out of you?" I questioned, getting a tub of Ben & Jerry's out of the freezer. That was good shit.

"Sit down baby." She ordered. Okay, this was a bit weird?

"I know I only met you a few days ago but it's like I've known you since the day I was born. And we already know we were meant to be together because we're mates," she took my hand in hers gently. "You feel those tingles when I touch you? You feel your heart beating faster? That's because we're meant for eachother, our hearts are beating as one. Is there any feeling more right than this? Thorn, I would die for you. I would disgrace our coven and put myself up for being killed if it meant saving your life. I have never in my life felt anything like what I feel for you, and I never will feel anything like this with anyone else. You are my one. You are like a drug to me, I'm completely addicted to you and I can't get enough. Now I've found you I can't let you go. I don't want to spend more than 20 minutes apart from you at a time. You can't understand how much you drive my vampire crazy. I need you. I don't just want you, I need you. More than I could ever need anything, including blood. Whenever I look at you it's like my whole world just stops for you because you are the single most perfect thing I've ever had the honour to come across. I am the luckiest woman.. vampire.. to ever exist. I've been blessed with the most adorable, sweet, kind hearted, loyal, loving, affectionate, caring, beautiful, funny, amazing mate anyone could ever ask for. You are all I need. But there is one thing I need to ask," she gulped, gently pulling her hand away and reaching in to her pocket, and getting down on one knee, producing the most beautiful emerald and white gold ring, making my eyes sting with tears and my breath get caught in my throat.

"Marry me, Thorn. I'll try my hardest to be the best damn wife you could ask for, and there will be times we fight or I mess things up but that's nothing. We could get over anything. Our love is too strong to fall at something like a fight or if one of us messes something up. The fact is, I need you in my life for eternity, and to be able to call you my wife would be utter perfection. Please do me the honour of being my wife?" she rambled, and I let the tears go, pouncing on her, kissing her millions of times and saying "YES!" over and over.

Me and my.. fiancé ended up making beautiful, passionate love and falling asleep overjoyed in each other's arms, even though any dream I could have would never match the reality I had now.

_Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it, please please please review, I want to have feedback from you guys if you liked it  
For you, my Holly. I'm so sorry we argue and I fucked things up earlier but we're gonna get through this, I love you so much. This proposal is nothing compared to what I'll do for you.  
Beth (:_


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay so I know I said they made love at the end of the last chapter but I can't sleep so I'm gonna go into more depth.. maybe even write a couple chapters. Enjoy and thanks for reading (:  
P.S. my apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes or if I warble on a bit too much, my eyes are tired but evidently not tired enough to let me sleep._

Violets' POV

It took a number of seconds for me to comprehend that the beautiful little woman in front of me had actually said yes to me proposing. The fact that our vision was so right and was going to come true made my heart race with anticipation. But for now, I had to focus on what was happening that moment. And this happened to be my stunning fiancé and I rolling around together in happiness, both in our own little bubble that no one could ever break. Eventually we stopped rolling and giggling and I was left laying on top of my woman, looking down at the beautiful sight before me. Her flawless skin was almost glowing in the dull light of the early morning. Her perfect messy curly hair was sprawled out across the floor. Her captivating eyes were staring at me intensely, those gorgeous hues of greens and blues merging into eachother. Her face was drawn with such a loving gaze as we stayed there, lost in each other's eyes for however long we were taken for. After slipping back to reality, I balanced myself on my elbow and caressed her beautifully soft cheek, making her head move slightly to nuzzle into it. I started placing small, gentle kisses along her jaw line, whispering softly that she was beautiful and that I loved her.

After a few minutes of gentle, affectionate kisses, I slid my arm under her and picked her up, looping her arms round my neck and carrying her to bed. I laid her down softly onto the covers, gently stroking her thighs to part them. I positioned myself inside her legs, already feeling the wetness between my thighs even though we'd not been sexual. Just the intensity of our kisses and her touch was enough to drive my juices into overload.

"I love you, Thorn." I confessed, staring into her breathtaking eyes, willing her to believe me with what I was saying with mine.

"I love you too, My Violet." She smiled honestly, her eyes telling me back that this was her confession and she meant it.

Slowly I began to pull the covers over us, making it our soft little heaven for us to make love in. Thorn and I began to make out passionately, our hot tongues flicking against each others, each flick even more coated in desire, the air getting thick with the need for eachother growing stronger and more urgent. My cool hands explored her hot body, easing off her clothes as they went along until eventually we were both naked, and this time I felt the need to look at what was mine. Before I didn't want to be rude or make My Thorn feel uncomfortable under my gaze but.. everything was so right. We trusted each other. And this was more than just sex, it was intimate and romantic.  
So I let my eyes wander her beautiful body. Her breasts were full and beautiful, so kissable. Her beautiful skin got even more beautiful the further I looked. Her Perfect thighs spread for me, a pathway to the heat between them. Her beautiful pussy wet with the mouth-watering taste that came with it. This amazing woman couldn't even get more perfect. After letting myself roam her body, my vampire was on the verge of losing control when Thorn slid under me and flipped me round so I was the one underneath. She started exploring my body the same as I did, except I was sure I was wetter.

Before long even Thorn couldn't take the tease of seeing my pussy wetting more for her every second that passed and our passion exploded as we writhed against each other's bodies, moaning into eachother while we did. I took her peaked nipple into my fingers and played with it quickly and gently, planting kisses and nips in a trail down to where I was teasing. I got her gorgeous nipple into my mouth and teased it with my tongue, nibbling down gently. I sucked her nipple and breast, all this coming to me as naturally as breathing. I began stroking her thighs gently, leaving a trail of goose bumps as my touch had the desired effects on her. I traced the outside of her wet lips with my finger gently, making them even more wet and making even more beautiful sighs and groans escape from my fiancés' mouth. I rubbed her wetness, appreciating every groan I earned. "baby, I want you!" she moaned, making me even wetter. I slipped my fingers inside hey gently, slowly curving them as her back curved with the pleasure, gradually slipping them in and out, getting faster and harder until her screams showed her orgasm and she lay there with her eyes closed, breathing deeply to catch her breath and steady her heart beats.

I pulled a thin sheet and wrapped it around us and took Thorn into my arms, needing to show her how much she meant to me.  
"Honey? Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked, terrified I'd done any harm to her. I knew full well that my vampire had the power to take over me and I needed to make sure that it never meant her coming to any harm.

She opened her eyes and gave a small smile, and a nod.

I took her hand in mine and placed gentle kisses on her wrist. "You know what?" I asked.  
"What?" she asked, squinting those gorgeous eyes a little.  
"If there was no such thing as mates.. I would still feel exactly this for you."  
"..why's that?" she questioned, confused.

"I love you. I know they're just words.. and I know whatever I say is never going to show you even a bit of what I feel in my heart for you. But I can't help but love you with every inch of my being. Everything about you makes me weak at the knees, like I would worship you. It's ridiculous actually..." I took a breath.

"Before you I hated feelings. I absolutely dreaded the moment I found my mate and never, in all my eternity did I think I would be saying a load of mushy stuff to anyone. And then.. You just.. Walked in and changed everything. The minute you walked in that classroom I knew it was over. Your scent just hit me and I wanted to leap out of my chair and take you into my arms and show all of them that you should be mine. And then I got to know you. Your personality. And I wouldn't change you for the world. Okay, sure, you're short tempered and paranoid but they're just little faults that make you who you are." I stood up and brought over a drink for her. I needed a couple minutes to think how else I was going to word this.

"But I also know that you're the funniest woman I've ever met and I love the fact that we bring ourselves to tears of laughter sometimes. I also love that you're intelligent and opinionated, and you show just the right amount of maturity at the right times, so you're not like a child and you're not all dull. You're clumsy and shy, and a loyal woman. But the fact is, not only are you my mate, you are my best friend too. You get me better than anyone ever has." I held her from behind and kissed her softly every now and then.

"You make my heart beat overtime just by giving me a certain look. You make my body feel weak and tingly just from brushing your hand over mine, or giving me that beautiful smile of yours. You could make me forget my name in an instant because absolutely nothing else matters now. Thorne, I do love you. And I know they are only three words. But I will remind you every day, and I'll show you how perfect I think you are every moment I can because whenever I say those three words, I mean the infinite amount of words I could use to tell you."

When I looked over at Thorns' face, her eyes were bright and wide, a smile forming on her cherry-tasting lips. "I love you too, Violet. Even thought I didn't have a clue about what mates were, when I saw you I knew something was different. When we touched for the first time and I got those heated shocks, I knew I loved you." I took her delicate left hand in mine, and kissed the engagement ring on her finger.

"Hmmmmm..." I mumbled into her neck, hiding my Cheshire grin from her.

"What?" She smiled down at me.

"We need to start talking weddings soon.." I winked at her, and we rolled around in our bed, heavily involved in a tickling fight to the death.

_I'm not too sure about this chapter.. :s I might've warbled on a bit too much.. I was trying to clear up the criticism from a nyr byrjun D: BUT I hope you liked it, again, any criticism or suggestions or opinions are most welcome just don't be too mean or I'll get the dragon on you ;)  
Thank you to a nyr byrjun for the suggestions and everything (:  
And thank you for reading!  
Love you all  
I love you Holly (: xxx_


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, I'm really sorry but I prefer writing in Violets' POV to Thorns' so It's just going to be Violet's from now on.. But if the story seems worse or anything like this then feel free to review or request that I write Thorn's POV too again.  
I hope you like it guys (:_

The next morning Thorn and I woke up at 6. We had agreed that we needed to go back to school, at least for a couple of days so that there wasn't too much fuss over our disappearances. I pulled into the school and let Thorn out of the passenger side, taking her hand in mine and walking proudly into school, all eyes wide and glued to us. After the initial 5 seconds of shocked silence, there were hurried whispers shooting around between all the humans. How pathetic. The funny thing was, I could hear what every single one of them was saying.

We walked into first class, later than all the other students. The teacher began to ask why we were late to her lesson when I narrowed my eyes at her and her voice died down. Stupid woman, I could drain her in a second I thought to myself, smirking as I took a seat next to Thorn. The day went by uneventful, as I spent it staring at my Thorn and suppressing my vampire at all the jerks checking her out. I hated the way they looked at her, and I knew that if they carried on we would be having 'words'. Anyway, it was still quite an uneventful day up until lunch. At lunch Thorn and I made our way over to my coven and all of my good friends. However, Crowe was there. She stood there menacingly, her eyes wide and furious, the colour quickly turning from yellow to red as she looked at Thorn.

"Back off." I warned, taking a step in front of Thorn protectively, also to show that I wasn't messing around with my warning.

"You know you're mine!" She growled, her voice thick with anger and jealousy. "She's a little emo that goes after anyone that will show her an ounce of attention. She doesn't love you! She can't give you what I can give you!" She half screamed, her chest rising and falling quickly with the heaviness of her breath.

"She is my mate, Crowe. I don't give a shit if you're in my coven, or if you have a crush on me, but I swear to you now, talk about my mate like that again and you'll fucking regret it!" I yelled, taking a step closer to her.

"You want to watch her while she's not turned. Vulnerable little human... shame." She threatened, and sprinted out of school and back to the main coven house.

I took a breath and shrugged off the threat, taking a slightly trembling Thorn into my arms.

"Shh, don't worry sweetheart, I'm here" I cooed into her ear soothingly.

_How dare she threaten my mate. _

My coven walked over to us wearily, assuring us that she would be dealt with. But I already knew I would be seeing to that myself.

"_Don't do anything stupid." _Shade's voice rang in my head.

"_Why the fuck not?! To threaten me or my mate is unforgiveable. I'll see fit that her punishment is good." _

"_Calm down. It's not like Thorn is remaining human for much longer anyway. We're all going to train her up and make her a better fighter than all of us put together. She's going to make a fine coven leader along with you, so don't worry about her empty threats."_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The end of the day soon came quickly as the students were rushing to get out of classes and to get home. I opened the car door and let Thorn in, before getting into the drivers' seat and buckling up my belt. We were going to go to my place so I could pick up some fresh clothes and money and things I needed. I turned to Thorn to give her a kiss before we left.

As I looked up my heart completely stopped.  
She wasn't there.

_Sorry this is really short but I should be doing the next chapter soon and It will be longer I promise! Oohhhh the drama ;) again, sorry it's short and not particularly interesting but it's set me up for the next chapter._

_Please review! Thank you for reading!  
Love you all ^^  
For you, my Holly 3 xxx_


	8. Chapter 8

14 days had passed since the disappearance of my mate. My soul, my reason for existence. And evil had taken her from me so soon after I got her. I had 3 days left to find her and make her my wife before it was all over. There weren't words for what I felt but I'll try to put this into perspective.

While vampires barely sleep, I hadn't slept in 14 days; I'd spent every minute sprinting to new places and feeding. But barely feeding. I wasn't the priority here. Thorn was. I got into battles trying to get leads as to where Crowe had taken my one, my poor vulnerable sweetheart. I had acquired a few fresh scars, from battles with vampires I thought had knowledge of where my Thorn was. Clearly sent by Crowe to throw me off the scent. But that wasn't happening. Every moment was spent thinking about my love, trying to connect with her through our link. The worst part was, I was getting the electric from her which meant she was trying to find me, which meant she was alive. Breathing. That was more than enough to keep me going.. To be perfectly honest I would never stop, even if realistically there was no hope in finding her. I would spend every last breath searching for her. It was a vow I made to myself and I knew I would die before giving this up. I knew she was my purpose in existing and if she wasn't here with me all my life's purpose would be to find her and keep her safe and protect her for the rest of our lives.. together. That's how it's supposed to be.

At 3:30AM on the 15th day of search, I picked up scent. One scent that I knew better than any other. Thorn. I mind linked my coven to get to my location immediately. After the overwhelming scent of my mate, another pungent smell filled my senses with dread. Blood, lots of blood. I felt bile rise in my throat as I fell to my knees, praying with all of my heart that the blood I smelt wasn't from my little one. I barely noticed my coven arrive as support as I sat in a snivelling heap on the floor, I was numb. I felt like my existence was pointless because of the sickening fear that I'd lost her. Shade picked me up silently and looked me in the eye as he spoke into my mind.

"_Snap out of this Violet. You know this is her. This is the closest we've come to finding her on this search and you're going to abandon hope here? Look at me. You have all of us here. We will get her back and this is all going to be okay, just clear your mind and we can do this."_

I could see how much he meant this, he was saying it all with his eyes. Thorn had to be okay, our love was too strong for her to give up and leave me alone like this. My brain and heart were going at 100 miles an hour now, and the electrical feeling in my head was getting more and more intense with every second. I knew she was here. Looking around at my coven, I informed them on the plan.

There was a small shack buried deep into a forest around 7 miles from our feeding place at Bleakshadow woods. It was concealed deep into this forest, too far in for our tracking skills to pick up at first, but now we'd found it. We had it surrounded, and I silently gave my signal to invade.

There was my Thorn, in a battered heap on the floor, her face was tear stained and blood stained and her eyes were red and deprived of rest. The rest of her wasn't any better. She had bruises and cuts on her body and she looked so frail and helpless. She flinched, afraid as we launched into the somewhat deserted shack, and our eyes met. Those beautiful eyes were tainted with fear. She was too weak to move, so I lifted her into my arms gently and cried into her as I held her close into my arms after what may as well have been eternity. I would never, ever forgive myself for letting this happen to her. Her eyes were also filled with tears as she gripped onto me; I also saw the love she had in her eyes as she never averted her gaze away from me. Oblivious to what was going on around us, we held eachother and sobbed until everything was silent. I looked up to see a different scene to before in front of me. Crowe had been killed by my coven. And judging by the various lifeless bodies scattered around, the scum that helped her with this had got what they deserved too. Actually, this is far from what they deserve. I knew from that moment what I had to do.

My coven sprinted back to their home, to clean themselves up and sort out casualties, and I took my poor mate back to my house. I laid her down onto my bed softly, and never let my eyes leave her. I got a sponge and some warm water and cleaned her and dressed her wounds gently, and spent every moment telling her how sorry I was that I wasn't there and that I'd spend my life making this up to her and that I loved her more than she could ever imagine. I held her tight in my arms and savoured her scent and her warmth in my arms, making me feel complete again, even if there was the constant ebbing pain in my heart that harm had come to someone as perfect and angelic as this tiny beautiful woman laying with me right there.

"My Thorn" I whispered softly, scared that I would damage her somehow.

"Yes angel?" she answered, sadness to her voice.

"I need to change you.. now. The sooner I can get you strong and powerful the better. I know I will be defending and protecting you for the rest of our lives together but you need this.. for our sake."

She nodded, a glint in her eyes I hadn't seen before. She seemed.. happy.. excited.. determined. My strong brave little one had made it through this and I couldn't possibly be more proud of her. I slowly held my fingers to her jaw line, tipping her head back so the beautifully inviting skin of her neck was exposed. I gently caressed it and started to kiss. My gums were on fire now, the vicious teeth were fighting their way out. My vampire was taking over. I sank my fangs tenderly into the space between her neck and collarbone, earning small whimpers and sighs from my mate as I felt her change beneath me. I pulled away and licked and kissed the wound to heal it, and made a small cut just below my collarbone, pressing her lips to my blood to complete the change. She lapped at me appreciatively, getting stronger with every second. I slowly retracted her lips from my chest, and didn't bother doing up my shirt again. I sat there staring at the sight that had been put before me.

My little one was now my little vampire. Her eyes were a brighter turquoise than ever, bright flecks of green dancing like flames. Her skin was opalescent, shining slightly in the moonlight. Her injuries were completely healed and honestly.. she looked like more of an angel than ever.. just slightly more.. dangerous.

I stared at her for a little while before plucking up the courage to break the newfound silence. "Thorn I've spent every minute searching for you, I've been so lost without you my angel. I've missed you more than anything. Don't ever leave my side I'm so so sorry that this has happened to you and I will spend every last breath making this up to you and making your life as perfect as I possibly can. We're gonna have the most beautiful wedding this earth has ever seen and we are going to have the most powerful and loyal coven anyone has ever seen. You are going to make the best damn coven leader with me, and most importantly the best wife. I will devote my life to you. I've already devoted all of me, my heart, my soul, my mind to you. When we exchange those vows we will mean every word we say and we will feel the most beautiful feeling when we realise we've just married. It will be one of, if not the most beautiful day of our lives and I will cherish every moment of this life I will spend with you because someone decided to give me the most perfect mate anyone could ever ask for and that's all I'll ever need. My life is set with you, there is no way on earth it won't be perfect. I love you with all my heart, Thorn. And I always, always will." By this point I was already crying, and I could see tears welling up in my little vampire's eyes. "I love you I love you I love you!" she choked out, and out of nowhere, I felt her lips press to mine hungrily as her new vampire was taking control. I let her take control of me, hell, I'd let her do anything if it made her happy. Our lips and tongues danced in hungry unison, missing each others' touch unbearably. The gap between us closed, and our bodies and hearts and souls were united with one another again as we held eachother and felt eachother through the night. The sound of her moan was electric on my skin and made me crave her more with every breath we took, needing eachother more than the air we were breathing.

Several hours later, as the black skies were ebbing away into hues of lighter blue, we were left in the middle of my bed, drenched in sweat, and love, clinging onto eachother in eachothers arms and staring into eachothers eyes tenderly and lovingly until we drifted off into our now peaceful sleep. We were complete again.

_I'm so sorry I haven't written in so long guys D: I hope you've liked this and I would really appreciate it if you took the time to review please, I'd love to know what you all thought. Thank you for reading this, and I should hopefully be posting more regularly now.. :s love you all._

_My beautiful angel, I will spend my life making up for others' mistakes, and I will make the rest of our lives the best I can, together. I love you with all my heart, always._

_SORRY I'M SO CHEESY EVERYONE (:_

_Beth xxx_


	9. Chapter 9

We lay staring, loving, for what could have been years. The sunlight was just starting to seep its way through the unopened curtains, declaring a proper start to Thorn and I's life together. I gently edged my hand up to her glowing, beautiful cheek and caressed it lovingly, and gave her a tender little smile as my little sign of affection. It didn't even matter that we were naked, our embraces were more beautiful with each one, and adding the fact we were sharing ourselves with eachother physically as well as mentally, showing our complete trust and devotion, made each embrace a million times better than the last. My Thorn stretched out like a cat as I made a grab for her left hand, earning an enquiring look from my little vampire. I slowly kissed the engagement ring that I'd put there, and started to climb out of bed, my hands never leaving her, nor my gaze. I slowly knelt on one knee, again not caring about my lack of clothing, and stared into those pools of turquoise, each more intense than ever.

"Marry me today Thorn."

I had already planned everything out a million times in my head. And now.. now I was going to make it happen.

Shade and I had just pulled into the wooded closing when I saw everything for the first time. I mean, properly. I'd always imagined this in our dreams together but never could my imagination compare to this reality. There were bright rays of sunshine trickling through the trees overhead, shining onto the large clearing full with white chairs, filling with people, people from my coven. There were red rose petals scattered in a trail leading to the front, where there was the large white arch, woven with red roses into it. It took every ounce of self control I had in me not to collapse onto the floor in a heap and cry with happiness because everything was so.. perfect. And then my father arrived, leading my Thorn.. My wife.. to the front with our coven marriage granter. Never in my life could I dream up anything as beautiful as the angel waiting for me. Her shoulder length hair was tousled and beautiful. She was wearing an adorable fitted waistcoat and tie, and skinny black trousers. Her figure was impeccable. She was slim but healthy.. With the tummy I would love to kiss and nuzzle. Her figure is yet another thing added to the list of unique things that make Thorn.. Thorn, and the woman I love. Her skin glowed from the sunbeams hitting it, and her perfect eyes were wide with excitement. I could see the warmth and happiness dancing in those intense tropical eyes. Her mouth was poised into a nervous smile as she stared at me from down the aisle. We exchanged longing looks as she slowly glided down the rose scattered aisle, wanting her to get to my side so she could be pronounced as my wife as soon as possible.

Eventually my bride entered my realm again, slipping her fingers between mine as we shakily exchanged proud smiles, ready for what was to come next. We exchanged our vows meaning every single word, and as I finished my last word I had my newly wedded vampire on top of me planting kisses all over me (which earned a roar of cheering from the guests and lots of giggling from me). "How did I know you were going to do that?" "You know me too well." And with that, I was lifted off of my feet by Thorn and carried back down the aisle, being bombarded with red rose petals and cheers. At the after-party I snuck off with Thorn into a storing cupboard for a word.

"My girl please can we leave soon.. I want to show you just how much I love you and do it for the first time as your wife."

"But all the guests.. we can't just leave them here, Violet" she pouted.

"shh. They can cope, they like a party. Let's just go I can't wait another second to give you my full love Thorn." The excited little beauty in front of me let out a mischievous giggle and pounced on me, entwining her lips with mine intimately.

"Save that for soon sweetheart" I chuckled, picking her up and carrying her into the party.

"Can I have your attention please," I yelled out to the crowd. "My wife and I-" (cheers from them) "want to be getting to our honeymoon now to have fun as the married couple now. I want to say she is truly the most amazing woman- and the only woman- I could ever want in my life. Raise your glass to my wife, my mate, Thorn. I love you." A sea of glasses filled the air in appreciation and utmost respect for my mate as I left the building holding her in my arms.

"I'm not even started yet beautiful" I teased as we got into the car on the way to the boat. My Thorn wouldn't leave contact with me, finding any way to get my attention she could, stroking my leg, kissing my neck, making me giggle and blush. In front of us was a moonlit pool of water, the flickering and magical stars glinting in the waves, and a small island slightly visible in the distance. While we were being driven to the island my mate was driving me crazy, holding me tight, feeling her longing and desire for me. Staring deep into eachother's eyes and entwining our lips and bodies together slowly and meaningfully, each kiss peaceful, telling eachother of our love. We sat there staring, exploring eachother's faces as if it were a whole new experience. The gentle moonlight reflected onto her beautiful face amazingly, bringing out all her amazing features even more intensely. We were so caught up in the exploring that we didn't even realise we'd pulled into our apartment. We thanked the driver and stepped onto the white sand, Thorn picking me up into her arms and carrying me into the incredible place we were staying. There were fairy lights everywhere, giving a gentle but sweet glow of colour, expensive furniture placed elegantly in each room.

"Where's the bedroom?"

Rolling, touching, smiling. We were interlocked with eachother in our own little world. We were stronger than anything, and so happy together. Looking down onto my beautiful clotheless wife I caressed her perfect face and looked straight into the hues of turquoise in her eyes. I smiled down at her. "My wife.. my beautiful, amazing wife. I would give up immortality just to be with you. I'd give up everything, anything, to be with you. I depend on you. I depend on you more than the air we're breathing, more than the blood pulsing through our veins, more than anything you could think of. You're my reason for existence, you always will be. You are the one that makes me completely comfortable, you are the one that knows exactly how to make me smile, how to make me feel better, how to treat me like I'm your queen. You know this because you're the one, you're the one who's been put here for me. For this. I wouldn't have it any other way. When I look at you I just couldn't place any faults, you're flawless. Even your imperfections are. You have anger issues, you get too annoyed too easily, you're so jealous and overprotective, hell you're not even particularly understanding at times. But I don't care because that's who you are Thorn and that's how it should be. I feel so natural and comfortable with you it's so right. You're crazy and funny and I love it, I know every look you give, every reaction you'll give and it's just amazing to have the one you're meant to find and to be so amazing with them. I will devote every last breath to you. I'm sorrier than you could ever understand for every mistake I've made and believe me I pay for it in the guilt I feel every minute. But the guilt is completely worth it for the amount of love and warmth I feel from the woman I married, and knowing that through every step my wife will be there with me. Thank you with all my heart, every fibre of my being, for becoming my wife and for being so incredible. For sharing the.. indescribable experience of becoming my kind with me, and letting me be the one to change you. For being the one to put up with me through whatever happens. I love you Thorn and the ring on your finger will remind you whenever you catch a glimpse of it. And it will remind me that this is reality and you're mine when I see it. I love you." A few seconds of staring. We're both crying now, my tears dropping onto her and her giggling but still crying as she wipes them away. She rolls onto me, stares deep into my eyes, then as if the bomb's just hit-

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH VIOLET!" And the rolling around and giggling continues. Between little struggles my vampire stops and tells me I'm amazing and tells me how she feels. And then silence. We just stared. She brings my wrist to her mouth and kisses it, flicks her tongue against it, then the sharpness of her fangs. I bring her pale, opalescent wrist to my mouth, my gums are burning with desire as the teeth come out again, and our eyes lock as we share this intimate moment together. After a minute of exchanging our blood my veins felt as though they were pulsating, they felt amazing, I felt.. thriving. This was a better feeling than even when I had turned. I looked towards my Thorn, she was wearing the same amazed expression I was. The pulsating got stronger and stronger, drawing me to her until we collided. The feeling of her skin against mine was making me feel even more of a rush, needing to get more. We frantically writhed against eachother, our eyes never leaving contact with eachother's, showing eachother the intimacy and honesty we had together as we made love as wives. Coven leaders. Mates.

Licking, writhing, breathing. The sound of her breath was driving me insane, the feeling of it against my skin even more so. I couldn't get enough, each touch earning more breathing as our chemical reaction as we both started to go over the edge. Eyes never left eachother's. Every now and then between moans and breathing we would tell eachother we loved eachother and that this was forever, and smile lovingly before more intimacy. My veins could've burst with the pure love and passion we were expressing; my skin was tingling at her touch, my voice submissive to every move she made. After the night sky began to fade and merge into the pinks of the morning we were smiling in eachother's arms. Furniture and sheets around us were tousled carelessly, they didn't matter. We did. We stared and smiled and stroked as we rested in silence, not breaking away from eachother's gaze, not wanting this perfect moment to end. Of course, my life from then on would be perfect with her, because she would be in it. Well, as perfect as life could be. But as we lay staring, I knew that this girl was my all and I'd sooner die than have harm come to her. We are unconditionally, uncontrollably, forever.

Hey everyone, sorry this took a while ): I hope you liked this chapter and please feel free to take a minute of your time to comment, any thoughts are welcome (: (please don't be horrible though D: )

My sweet beautiful Holly. I love you more than you could ever imagine. I'm sorry for all the hard times I've put us through, I'm sorry for all the stupid mistakes I've made but understand this; I would sooner die than have harm come to you, I love you so much and I've never wanted in my life so badly to be good for anything. I've never bothered before and now I try ridiculously hard. I'm so damn proud of us for making it this far and now we're going into a new year together maybe things will get better. I hope you're smiling when you're reading this. (sorry to anyone else that decided to read this) I love you more than anything, and someday we're going to be mrs and mrs ;3

Thank you to everyone who took their time to read this crap :L

Thank you to my beautiful woman, the only woman for me, I love you.

Beth (: xxx


End file.
